benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Filming Locations
This page features a list of the exterior locations and stock footage images around London where "The Benny Hill Show" was filmed or depicted. Only a few of these locations have been identified. It is unknown if any of these locations still exist, but if anyone has names for any of these locations, I'd greatly appreciate your input. Gallery Park03.PNG|Thorpe Park - Benny Hill brings the Hill's Little Angels fishing here and arrives here with Jade Westbrook in Dibbles Health Farm Tbhs189.PNG|Teddington Studios exterior - scene at the close of the Hill Department Store tag in Dalton Abbott Railway Choir Location10.JPG|Teddington Studios entryway seen in Scuttle Security Tbhs88.PNG|unknown field - location in Scuttle's Keep Fit Brigade and one Wonder-Gran sketch, probably the field behind Teddington Studios Claremont_fan_school.jpg|Claremont Fan School - The Herd exterior scenes were filmed here Little00.JPG|mansion location - seen in The Herd and Joe Titmarsh House00.PNG|unknown mansion close-up Herd10.JPG|The Herd mansion at night in The Herd Tbhs-dorney_court.jpg|Dorney Court - Casanova and The Scarlett Pimple was taped here Hott05.JPG|Scandinavian chalet in Hott Sexxe, Free Loofa und Lust Orgie Rudy00.JPG|American-Russian chalet in Rudy Doppleganger Dan08.jpg|unknown headquarters of Dan Dan The Laboratory Man in A Tribute to the Lower Tidmarsh Volunteer Fire Brigade Benny-old_west.png|Western set 1 - Halitosis Kid set constructed near Thorpe Park Location 1.JPG|Western set 2 - The Deputy and El Paso set constructed across from Teddington Studios 00western.jpg|Western set 2 - third image Tbhs79.PNG|exterior quarry location - Fred Scuttle's Chunnel sketch and the Federales de los Pueblos tag Tbhs7.png|unidentified castle - Bionic Boy Scout Jamboree on June 26, 1977 the beach scenes of the Body Building tag from June 26, 1977 The Girls Hostel on May 30, 1978 Home of The Widow on May 30, 1978 Castle.PNG|Hilfiend Castle near Walford in the Dracula sketch Dracula10.PNG|unidentified castle in the Dracula sketch Tbhs40.jpg|unidentified estate - The B-Team sketch was filmed here Thbhs35.PNG|unidentified location - Super-Teech was filmed here Tbhs878.PNG|unknown church - location in The Band in the Park in Spot Black 00church.jpg|unknown church - wedding scene in Maurice Dribble in Is This Your Life 00church_location.png|unknown church - setting of the wedding in The Gold Digger sketch Tbhs676.PNG|unknown fortress - location in the Coalpits sketch Tbhs38.png|unknown estate - scene of The Crook Report Crook09.JPG|structure on site of The Crook Report Tbhs434.PNG|unknown field - field location used in soccer sketch 00mansion.jpg|unknown mansion - location in the the Birthday Party sketch Location88.JPG|unknown mansion - second image 00white_house.png|unknown house - scene of The Gold Digger and Dracula sketches Wonder03.JPG|unknown townhouse -used as the home of Dr. Jackal in the Mr. Hyde sketch Wonder05.JPG|unknown hospital - stock footage in the Mr. Hyde sketch Wonder25.JPG|unknown estate - used as golf course in the Mr. Hyde sketch Wonder34.JPG|unknown bank - stock footage in the Mr. Hyde sketch fingers16.JPG|unknown bank exterior in the Fingers McNee sketch (also seen repainted in National Smile Week) fingers20.JPG|unknown bank exterior in the Fingers McNee sketch Nsw01.JPG|unknown exterior in the National Smile Week sketch, maybe at Thorpe Park Benny_location87.jpg|police station front in Scuttle-Vision 09_benny.jpg|Benny's Southampton home 00benny_house.jpg|Benny's Southampton home drunk06.JPG|Benny's Southampton home used in Friday Night Fever and the Joggers sketch Xxpassion00.jpg|unknown house in the Passion Flower Hotel sketch in The Herd Xxdisco01.jpg|unknown house of the Disco Guy in Friday Night Fever Xxlittle12.jpg|exterior neighborhood scene in Joe Titmarsh, The Bucket and Little Dimpton Hospital Location 2.JPG|Joggers sketch Location 3.JPG|Joggers sketch Location 4.JPG|Joggers sketch Location 5.JPG|Joggers sketch Location 6.JPG|Joggers sketch Jog08.JPG|Joggers sketch Grange00.JPG|unknown mansion used as The Grange in the "Man Wanted" sketch in Big Poppa fingers28.JPG|unknown estate in the Fingers McNee sketch Park12.JPG|unknown structure in Leprechaun TV Cross00.JPG|motel exterior in Cross-Strassen Hotel Herd05.JPG|unknown diner exterior in The Herd Crook10.JPG|unknown exterior in The Crook Report Dribble08.JPG|Unknown mansion in Maurice Dribble Dribble15.JPG|tavern in Maurice Dribble Location 7.JPG|possibly area of Thorpe Park Location 9.JPG|stock footage in Pigeon English sketch Category:Lists Category:Images Category:Behind The Scenes Category:Locations